1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus in which current characteristics of pixels may be accurately detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes thin film transistors (TFTs) to drive pixels. Although in an ideal case all of the TFTs should have the same characteristics, the TFTs may have different characteristics due to variations that occur during the manufacturing process. For example, the characteristics of the TFTs may be different from each other due to variables such as an aspect ratio or a source-drain voltage, which vary according to the manufacturing process. Also, the characteristics of the TFTs and the characteristics of the organic light-emitting apparatus may change due to deterioration. Due to these problems, an operation of accurately displaying colors for example, may not be performed as intended. In order to solve these problems, it is desirable to accurately detect the current characteristics of TFTs and organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) included in the pixels.